The Things We Do
by wikelia
Summary: A role reversal of Buffalord Soldier, where Hiccup is the one who's sick. Astrid doesn't comfort and negotiate, she acts. Oneshot.


**Inspired by a drawing of snowprincess-artist on Tumblr**

The worst bad days were the ones that didn't start off as bad days.

Astrid Hofferson was proud to say that she had grown remarkably in the past few years. She did not needlessly punch people (not all the time, at least), she was not as uptight as she used to be, and she noticed her friends and what they were feeling.

So when Hiccup had walked in the clubroom, biting his lip and looking down, Astrid knew immediately that something was very, very wrong.

And of course she had been right. Now, with Fishlegs studying him in his hut, Astrid kneeled down next to Toothless, both of them looking worriedly at the dragon rider. He was pale, although not as much as the Scourge of Odin would eventually make him. Because that was what he had. The Scourge of Odin, which would kill him in two days. Maybe, Astrid thought bitterly, if the stupid selfless idiot had told them he got scratched right away, they would have had more time.

Snotlout returned with Gothi's notes, handing them to Fishlegs. He stepped in apprehensively. "Hey, cuz, how you feeling?"

"Fine," Hiccup mumbled, hugging his pillow close to his chest and burying his face in it, "splendid. I think I may go for a walk soon."

Astrid saw Snotlout sigh, but he stayed silent. Hiccup's sarcasm could be infuriating, she knew, but now was really not the time to snap back at him.

Her fists clenched. If they didn't hurry, there wouldn't be a time to snap back at him ever again.

"What does it say?" she urged Fishlegs, who looked at her nervously.

"It says…" He cleared his throat. "It says the cure to the Scourge of Odin is a green solution made from the saliva of a Buffalord."

Astrid's heart fell. A Buffalord. Her father had once told her about Buffalords - and that was how she knew that there were none left.

Oh Freya. There were none left. Hiccup had brought the pillow down, and was now staring at them, brows furrowed.

"What?"

Fishlegs nudged Astrid forward, and then grabbed Snotlout and left the room. Astrid had no doubt that he was going to go through his notes and try to see if there was something, anything, that could help. Meanwhile, she sat down on Hiccup's bed, looking at him carefully.

"Hic, there's…" She swallowed, trying her best not to sound as though she was giving him. "There's no more...no more…"

"No more what, Ast?" he urged, taking her hand in his own. She shakily squeezed it - would it be lifeless by tomorrow?

"No more Buffalords," she whispered urgently, staring at him.

There was a flash of fear on his face, but it lasted for a millisecond before it was replaced by the most nonchalant look.

"It doesn't" - cough - "matter because I'm...fine."

Her heart shattered. Who had she ever been, to say that he wasn't a real viking when they were younger? Who had she been to consider him weak? He was the bravest person she knew. He would be facing death tomorrow. And instead of showing them what he felt, he masked everything up, because he didn't want them to feel sad.

Astrid jumped forward and hugged him tightly, pulling him close by the neck. Hiccup didn't question the hug, he simply returned it, squeezing her as tight as she was squeezing him. No matter how much he could lie, both of them knew what was really going on.

And when they pulled back, when Astrid saw a single tear falling down his cheek, she resolved that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, her best human friend, was not going to die.

She would give up her own life for his. He would not die. Tomorrow would come and go, and Hiccup would still be breathing. Hiccup would live.

* * *

"How can you two eat at a time like this?"

Astrid whipped around, furious, and screamed, "Can't you guys be at least a little sensitive!?"

Ruff snapped back, "Hey, people deal with stress in different ways!"

Before Astrid could say anything back, she felt a hand curl around hers. She looked back at Hiccup, who was pale and sickly and it made her head hurt. Why, out of all of them, was he to get the disease? It could have been her if she volunteered to patrol. It could have been her if she hadn't been so damn late finishing breakfast. It could have been her. It should have been her.

Hiccup tried saying her name, but it didn't come out. He shook his head, brushing her fingers lightly.

Astrid leaned forward, kissing his forehead, closing her eyes, terrified for him. Terrified for Berk. Terrified for Stoick. Terrified for Toothless.

And terrified for herself.

"That's it!" Fishlegs suddenly shouted. "The herbs, Astrid! Combined with the spit!"

Astrid didn't leave any encouraging words for Hiccup before she splintered off towards the Buffalord. She would have liked to comfort him, to hold his hand and tell him it would be alright, but that would be wasting time and that was something Astrid Hofferson would never be accused of doing. Together, her and Snotlout herded the Buffalord towards his grassy food.

Behind her, Fishlegs was reasoning why the Buffalord wasn't leaving, but Astrid didn't hear it.

Sire enough, a few mere seconds after the Buffalord started eating, green saliva dripped from it's mouth. She flashed Snotlout a quick, rare, grateful smile before extending out her arm with the cup in it.

And then all Hel broke heard Stormfly squawk angrily as Snotlout's entire body pushed her out of the way. Looking up, Astrid saw a face that her entire being despised. Immediately, hate filled her mind and she thought of nothing more than what she needed, the saliva, and what was in her way, him.

 _Viggo._

Astrid's eyes clouded over. "What in the name of Thor are you doing here?" she yelled, pulling her axe out.

"Hello, Astrid." The man smirked, and next to him, Ryker chuckled. If anything, she hated Ryker more, but that was because he had been the one who held her captive. Viggo was still the main reason for all the problems they had been having. "Thank you so very much for this gift. I do apologize that you won't be able to use it to save the heir of Berk." His smirk widened. "I thought he would be a better opponent.

If the plan had been to enrage her, it worked like a charm. But that must have not been the plan, because Viggo certainly seemed surprised when she ran forward, ignoring both Fishlegs' and Ruffnut's cry of "Astrid!", and punched him in the face.

Swords were drawn and dragons were mounted. All of his men advanced towards her, and she didn't doubt there were more on his ship, but for now, the riders took care of them. Her fight was with Viggo. One of them wasn't going to leave the island alive.

And without a doubt, it would be her.

The only person not fighting was Fishlegs, who was protecting Hiccup. He was ready to fight nonetheless, and Meatlug was in front of him, snarling, completely unlike her usual self.

In fact, Astrid noted that the dragons were more enraged than ever. Well, of course they were. The first human who was ever kind to them was about to die. Not if she could help it.

Sword met axe head on, and Viggo finally met the opponent he was yearning for. If he had been the one who attacked her, and not the other way around, she would surely have lost. But she was on the attacking. Element of surprise, key to any battle.

Snotlout and the twins were swerving and flying like they never had before. Because of her one move, this had become a battle. And it was to the death.

First, the fear of someone dying because of her crossed her mind, and she nearly lost her grip, but even without looking, she could tell by what she heard that the Riders were winning. And victory was on her side, too. Astrid made a quick prayer to the gods as they circled each other again, him with a bloody lip and a scratched cheek, and her with a hot painful bruise on her forehead.

Viggo knocked Astrid down, and brought his sword down.

Time seemed to go in slow motion. She was aware of Hiccup somehow finding his voice and screaming her name, as her axe went forward and met flesh.

Vuggo toppled over, dead.

Ryker let out a roar of fury, and made his way towards her, his sword lifted in blind rage, and Astrid screamed for her dragon.

Stormfly landed right beside her, and let out her fire.

The hottest fire known to dragons.

Which hit Ryker right in the face.

Astrid trembled then, as any survivors ran away, tearing up. Both the Grimborn brothers were lying on the ground, dead. Because of her fury.

Looking at Hiccup made her snap back to reality. She finally got the green solution in her cup, and force fed it to Hiccup, whose eyes were closed and who was more pale than ever.

"Hic?" she asked softly. Next to her, Snotlout removed his helmet. Were they too late? Had she killed the killers for naught?

But then, to her overwhelming relief, Hiccup coughed, and his eyes fluttered open, the color returning to his face. With an excited cry, Astrid launched herself at him and he hugged back tightly, wiping a drop of blood off her cheek. The teens whooped and cheered.

"You killed them?" Hiccup whispered in her ear. Despite the noise, his voice was as clear as day when she heard it.

"I'm sorry," she murmured back, burying her face in his neck, "but when you're threatened, then there will always be Hel to pay."

 **Yeah, so basically what I'm saying is that if Hiccup was the sick one, the Grimborns would have died right there in that episode. Oops.**


End file.
